Norowa Hikage
'Norowa Hikage '(日陰呪わ, Hikage Norowa) was a member of the Hikage clan over 400 years before the start of the series. He is the creator of the Mōmokugan and Norowa Mōmokugan. While brilliant, he resorted to human experimentation in order to further his goals to obtain the power of the Sage of the Six Paths. Upon the Hikage clan discovering his true nature, he took over the clan and forced them to ingest a drug that rendered them blind. Background When he was young, Norowa would often listen to his grandfather tell stories, with his favorite being about the Sage of the Six Paths. While growing up he was taught ninjutsu by his mother, but was particularly skilled with medical ninjutsu. Upon becoming an adult, he set out on a several year journey in order to research the Sage. During this time, he discovered that the Sage's power was not exaggerated and became obsessed with obtaining the same power. Upon his return home at the age of 22 he outfitted the secret room in his house with various medical tools and lab equipment, as well as soundproofing the room. After a year of researching the Sage's lineage, he discovered that the Senju and Uchiha clan's were his direct descendants. He then left for the Land of Fire and kidnapped a member both clans and smuggled them back to his house to begin experimenting on them. Two years later, a wanderer called Mumei came to the Hikage's village and requested shelter. Seeing his mark of shame and being rejected by the others, Norowa decided to grant him shelter with the intention of experimenting on him. Shortly afterwards, Norowa would successfully create a drug that he thought would grant him the Rinnegan and tested it on himself. Much to his ire, not only did the drug did not grant him the Rinnegan, it transformed his Byakugan into normal eyes, while giving him an unusual third eye. He later decided to test his new eye's abilities in a forest, but upon his return, found Mumei and his prisoners gone. Deducing that Mumei must have found the entrance to his secret room, Norowa prepares to flee the village, only to be confronted by Mumei and the Hikage clan's strongest fighters. Though outnumbered, Norowa managed to kill all of his attacks save Mumei, knocking him into a river after mangling his arm. Having defeated his clan's strongest fighters, Norowa uses his new powers to take control of the clan. To keep a strong hold on his leadership, Norowa forced the rest of his clan to take a watered down version of his drug, transforming his clan's Byakugan into Mōmokugan on their foreheads, simultaneously rendering them blind. Over the next five years, Norowa would commit several atrocities throughout the Land of Water as well as fathering a son. One day, Norowa felt his sanity begin to slip and attempted to halt it with medicine, but failed, turning into the first Onryō. This transformation caused him to act like a feral animal, indiscriminately killing anybody he came across. Not long after, he fought with Mumei, who had survived their earlier encounter five years prior. Their fight left Norowa injured, causing him to retreat. The next day, he was lured into a trap by Mumei and killed, ending his rein of terror on the Land of Water. Personality Outwardly, Norowa appeared to be an introverted and awkward individual who did not like to be around large crowds, but he actually fakes this personality so that people would not think it was suspicious when they didn't see him for long periods of time. He was also willing to betray people's trust in him when it suited his needs as shown when he offered shelter to an outcast, only to plan on using him as a test subject later. Norowa was also a highly cautious individual, taking extra precautions to make sure one of his prisoners couldn't use her Sharingan. He is also shown to have no love for his clan when he took over its leadership, forcing them to ingest a drug that would render grant them the Mōmokugan while rendering them blind. Since he was young, he harbored a love for old stories and myths, but was particularly fascinated with the Sage of the Six Paths. When he became an adult, he began to research the Sage and eventually became obsessed with obtaining the same power that the Sage had. This obsession eventually led to the point to where he kidnapped two of the Sage's descendants and cruelly experimented on them in hopes of obtaining the Sage's power. Appearance Norowa was a fair skinned young man who had long, shoulder-length, black hair kept in several braids and had bangs that parted around his forehead. He originally possessed the featureless white eyes (with a hint of lavender in the anime) of the Byakugan, but upon ingesting a drug of his own creation, they lost their power and turned pink, while awakening the Norowa Mōmokugan on his forehead. His usual attire consisted of a plain, white shirt underneath a red jacket with numerous pockets on it, along with dark-colored pants and brown shoes, along with a green forehead protector that he discarded after obtaining the Norowa Mōmokugan. He also wore two white roses in his hair that he kept alive with Yang Release. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Norowa had an affinity for Fire Release and was able to use the Yin and Yang nature transformations. Using Yin Release, he was capable of creating violet, crystal-like needles for a wide range attack. Medical Ninjutsu Norowa was considered a powerful medical-nin, being able to cure various ailments and heal injuries that others struggled with. Norowa was also able to apply medical ninjutsu to himself in order to heal himself in the heat of battle, and was skilled enough in order to perform surgery on himself after administrating an anesthetic that dulled his sense of pain. His knowledge on the human body allowed him to create various poisons, one of which acted as a paralyzing agent and was almost undetectable to even expert medical-nin. Dōjutsu Norowa Mōmokugan ''Upon awakening the Norowa Mōmokugan at age 25, Norowa was highly skilled in its use, despite his unfamiliarity with it. His Norowa Mōmokugan granted him two powers. The first was Meian, which augmented the power of his techniques that used Yin or Yang release to tremendous levels. His second, more commonly used power was Meian: Hakai, which granted him the power to bend space in order to bypass defenses, avoid attacks or cause sever damage to living beings. These two powers allowed him to not only take over the leadership of the Hikage clan, but also kill the Hikage clans strongest fighter's, along with defeating Mumei, a renowned swordsman with a history of fighting shinobi. Eventually, at the age of 30, Norowa's went through the mental breaking process, becoming an Onryō. This change prevented Norowa from feeling pain and altered his personality, causing him to act like a rabid animal with a desire to kill humans. These changes made him a very dangerous opponent, and was stated by several people that Norowa was only killed because of prior knowledge of his abilities, and a carefully planned out trap. Intelligence Legacy Trivia Reference * The picture was made in Rinmaru Games's Anime Mega Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=421. Category:DRAFT